Phil and Dan
by MicrowavePhan
Summary: Dan wants Phil to do a video with him but Phil is upset about lots of things and doesn't want to do it. Ends is VERY fluffy friendship (oh yeah, in this they're only friends). Also, this is my first fanfic...EVER. So...sorry in advance (?). :) T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Phil and Dan

"Dan?" Phil called. He had just gotten out of bed and the Delia-pancake scent had him bounding out of bed to the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Dan answered, his back to Phil. Both were still in their pajamas, Dan in his red flannel pants and dark sweatshirt and Phil in his electric blue Sonic pants and top sheet draped around his top half like a blanket.

"Do I smell Delia pancakes cooking?" Phil asked playfully, sneaking up behind Dan.

"Hmm…maybe…" Phil could hear the smile in Dan's voice. Having successfully snuck up to behind the younger boy, Phil tickled Dan's sides and laughed as Dan jolted forwards, slopping a bit of pancake batter on himself. In revenge, Dan yanked the sheet away from Phil, leaving the older boy's chest exposed to the cool morning air. Dan moved his eyebrows up and down in a jokingly suggestive way. Phil rolled his eyes then shivered. Feeling only slightly guilty for what he had done, Dan threw the sheet back at Phil.

"And why are we having Delia pancakes instead of…well, rather than me just stealing your cereal?" Phil asked, curious.

"Well…" Dan drew out the word. "I was just thinking…that you'd probably be much more inclined to accept my request for you to be in one of my videos if I gave you a good Delia style breakfast" Dan rushed the words out. "Was I correct?" He asked hopefully. But Phil's face had become slightly more closed.

"Hm…maybe" Phil answered halfheartedly. He walked over to their table and sat in his favourite colourful chair. Dan sighed inwardly. He's been trying to get Phil t do a video with him for days, but every time he'd mentioned it, Phil would kind of just close off. Dan didn't want to push it.

Making a non-committal sound of vague disappointment, he brought the pancakes to the table. Phil took a couple then ate them so quickly that he'd finished his plate before Dan was even halfway. Phil cleared his plate and gave Dan a half-apologetic, tired smile before going to his room and shutting the door firmly. Dan sat alone for a couple minutes alone and after a while, realized he wasn't hungry at all. He put the pancakes in the fridge and cleared up his plate.

They spent the morning apart, Phil in his closed off room, Dan settling deeper and deeper into his browsing position. It wasn't until lunchtime that Dan finally deemed it time (inwardly cursing himself for his awkwardness and lack of social skills that made him unable to tell if he was approaching Phil at the right time). He went over to Phil's room and gave a quiet knock.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil and Dan: Chapter 2

"Phil? Phiiiilllll?" Dan called as he knocked on Phil's door. "C'mon Phil," Dan pleads. Finally Dan sighs and opens the door himself.

Phil has obviously been crying. His eyes look red-rimmed and his normally exuberant smile looked as if it had been dimmed.

"What Dan?" Phil asked irritably. He was mad at Dan, mad at YouTube, mad at stupid haters (as stereotypical as it may sound). His heart softened only a fraction as he saw Dan nervously playing with his middle and ring finger, but the black haired boy savagely quashed those feelings. His blue eyes bored into Dan's as he waited for the younger boy's answer.

"Er, I, um, was just thinking…lunch? Kind of feeling hungry and our fridge contains leftover Delia pancakes and potentially some old yogurt." Dan said. Phil didn't respond. Dan pushed forward. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to head out and grab some lunch?" He ended, trailing off.

The thing was, Phil was actually starving. But the last thing he wanted to do right now was go out for lunch with Dan. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He loved having fun lunches with Dan. He just didn't like all the inevitable things that came with it. The "dangirls" and "danosaurs" all approaching Dan, and their confused eyes as Dan introduced them to Phil. As they struggled to remain cordial, pretending they knew him and watched his videos. Then, the worst moment came when they recognize him only because he was in a video of Dan's. No, it would be much better to stay at home.

"Could you…maybe just grab something? I don't know if I'm feeling so well." Phil said tiredly. Dan's expression seemed to be one of mild frustration and a lack of understanding. He didn't know why Phil was acting so strangely and it didn't look like Phil was going to be telling him.

"Alright." Dan said finally. The younger boy gave Phil one last glance, an offer, but Phil declined, lowering his head back to his laptop. With a barely audible sigh, Dan donned his jacket and left, closing the door forcefully on his way out.

It was then that Phil let tears leak from his eyes as he angrily stared at his laptop screen.

"Maybe I should just give my channel to Dan like everybody wants." Phil muttered to himself, slamming his laptop shut and rolling over to bury himself in his blanket.

When Dan returned with lunch Phil took it with only a small nod of thanks. They worked alone again until Dan ran out to grab groceries from Tesco and prepared them both some stir-fry for dinner. Dan got Phil to laugh a little as he recounted his most recent awkward experience while buying groceries and things seemed normal. But, as soon as Dan very cautiously broached the subject of video topics, hoping to narrow it down and ask Phil once again to do a video with him, the glow in Phil's eyes disappeared once more. He cleared his plate and left to his room.

"_What the hell Dan? You massive fricking twat, look what you've done now," _Dan thought to himself as he sat alone at the table. A few hours after dinner, Dan thought it time to approach Phil (he wasn't really one to give up easily when it came to Phil).

When Dan entered Phil's room, he saw a large lump on Phil's bed covered in a cocoon of blankets and sheets. The younger boy stepped forward slowly. He peeled layer after layer of blanket off of Phil. When he finally got Phil in its core he straightened back up and grinned, staring into Phil's eyes.

"Listen Phil," Dan started. "As you know, I do not have good social skills. And, even with my lack of instinct in these matters, and crap social ability, I am able to see that you are not okay. And I'm going to give it to you straight here Phil. I don't like you being unhappy. When you are unhappy everybody is unhappy. So why don't we just figure out whatever is wrong, and we can fix it, yeah?" Dan said. Phil didn't respond. "Phil. Talk to me. What's wrong?" Dan asked.

This is where Phil blew his top.


	3. Chapter 3

Phil and Dan: Chapter 3

"No Daniel, nothing's wrong." Phil spat. "Why would anything be wrong? Only the fact that I'm a worthless idiot that nobody knows is what's wrong. Look at this Dan, look at this." Phil dug his nails into his palms and bit his lip as tight as he could to try and not cry. He turned his laptop screen to Dan to show him the hateful comments that had been making him so upset.

"**Ugly, useless, weird and not nearly as awesome as Dan…not really seeing the appeal" "What a loser" "His face honestly makes me want to throw up" "WTF what a crap video...who actually subscribes to this" "All of his subscribers are just Dan's trying to be nice." "Literally, whoever is writing these comments deserves a medal." **

The comments went on and on and on. When Dan finally looked back up at Phil he was half stricken and half seething with anger. Phil suddenly began to rant. Most of it was meaningless drabble, incomprehensible to Dan. Things about Twitter and YouTube and subscribers and hate but some were scarily specific. Dan hadn't even noticed himself but Phil had, thanks to the many comments that informed him. There was one thing that Phil kept on repeating the same words at different times in his yells and mutters.

"Dan and Phil, Dan and Phil, Dan and Phil…never Phil and Dan."

Finally, Phil rounded on Dan, who looked shocked and unsure about what to do.

"Surprised Dan? News flash, I'm not always happy. I'm just…just worthless." Phil sighed. He collapsed, boneless. Dan's heart seemed to convulse and ache just a bit as he watched his best friend curl up on the bed.

After a couple seconds, Phil and Dan had both calmed down a bit. Phil felt surprisingly, much better after his venting session. Phil took a deep breath in and released it slowly.

"Um…sorry Dan. I know you were only trying to help and I was a bit of a twat." Phil said, biting his lip.

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY?" Dan exclaimed. "I'M sorry! I'm supposed to be your fricking BEST FRIEND and while you've been completely destroyed on the inside about your YouTube," here Phil winced "I've been pestering you to make another video! I'm such an idiot!" Dan yelled. He took several deep breaths. "Sorry." He said quietly. Phil smiled at him.

"We need some cheering up. Death Note?" Phil asked gently.

"Death Note," Dan agreed. They walked together to the sofa and Dan grabbed the blanket as Phil set up Death Note. As they sat next each other, Phil pressed play. Dan kept his silence for the first episode, but in the middle of the second, Dan had to ask.

"Phil…did you…did you really think you were worthless?" Dan whispered in Phil's ear. Phil paused the show. Feeling heat rise behind his eyes and a watery blurry film settle on his vision, the older boy swallowed a couple times then nodded. He felt Dan take a sharp inhale then breathe out slowly.

"Oh Phil," Dan chuckled, his chest vibrating.

"What?" Phil demanded.

"You could never be worthless," Dan started. Phil shook his head and buried it under the blanket. Dan brought his head under the blanket as well.

"You didn't let me finish. You could never be worthless…because to me, you're priceless." At this, he turned Phil's face towards his own so that they were eye to eye with each other. Then, Dan cracked a smile.

"That was quite good, wasn't it," Dan said as he straightened back up. Phil gave a watery chuckle. He brought his head back up as well.

"Yes, alright…that was…okay." He said. Dan's infectious laughter rang through their apartment as Phil let Death Note play once more.


	4. Epilogue

Phil and Dan: Epilogue (three days later)

"Phil?" Dan called. He had just gotten out of bed and the crunching sounds had sent him bounding out of bed into the kitchen. There was a thud and a rattle and Phil turned towards Dan after putting Dan's cereal back down. Dan smiled inwardly but maintained a neutral expression.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"Just thinking about breakfast," Phil responded quickly.

"Hm…" Dan said. "I guess you might be more special than we originally though because your 'thinking' about breakfast," here Dan made air quotes "has somehow conjured some of MY cereal onto the side of your mouth…" Dan teased. Phil's hand jumped to his mouth.

"Oops," the older boy grinned. Following this, Dan forced Phil to pour bowls of cereal for both of them to 'right Phil's almost unforgivable crime'.

"So," Dan said through a mouthful of cereal. Swallowing, he continued "I was thinking that maybe we could go into town to film a part of out video." Dan played it cool but watched Phil closely. Phil took an extra few seconds of chewing his cereal to ponder Dan's proposition.

"Yeah…that…that sounds good." Phil smiled, a true Phil smile, one that Dan personally believed should light up the whole of London.

Later in town, Dan and Phil were laughing hysterically as they joked around filming their new video. A sudden whimper slash screech alerted Phil to the presence of a fangirl. The blue eyes boy wondered if she would come over. He knew what would happen then. 'Dan and Phil, Dan and Phil, Dan and Phil, Dan and-"

"Oh. My. God. Are you Phil and Dan?!" She exclaimed from behind them. Phil's mouth opened and closed. Did she just say-

"Phil, AmazingPhil, right? And danisnotonfire…" She trailed off, obviously growing nervous at their lack of response. It was Dan who answered her.

"Yup! That's us, Phil and Dan," he grinned. She blushed, pushing up her glasses and tucking a piece of dark hair behind her ear. As she began to tell them how much she loved their videos, together and apart and about her and her friends who took public transport with cat whiskers on, Phil could only smile. Phil and Dan.

THE END


End file.
